Structure activity relationships of analogs of adriamycin and daunomycin were studied with respect to their cardiotoxicity-induced in cultured myocytes as assessed by electron microscopy and enzyme leakage into medium. Minor structural changes in the drugs were found to markedly alter their toxicity.